theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash: Rebirth 1
Synopsis for "Lightning Strikes Twice" Two forensics scientists in Central City are investigating a murder case. Despite DNA evidence proving the accused man's innocence, the head scientist (citing the accused man's criminal record) insists on altering the evidence in order to relieve the media pressure the police department is facing. While the two are talking, a man wielding a spear with a lightning bolt- shaped tip closes the door to the lab and brutally murders both scientists. He rearranges several containers of chemicals on the shelves and, using the spear as a lightning rod, recreates the accident that first gave Barry Allen his powers on himself. He escapes from arriving police officers with a dash of super-speed. The man's thoughts indicate that he is somehow responsible for Barry Allen's return, and that it's "the worst thing" he could do to him. In Central City and Keystone City, Linda Park-West announces that a huge celebration will be held for the return of the Flash. Celebrations are taking place in both cities, as well as in Gorilla City. Meanwhile, the Rogues, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, the Trickster, Abra Kadabra, and Dr. Alchemy, are shown to be preparing for the return of their nemesis. Different members of the Flash family react to Barry's return: at Justice Society headquarters, Jay Garrick recounts how Barry inspired him to return to superheroics; at Titans Compound, Wally West remembers Barry with fondness and respect; at Titans Tower West, a newly returned Bart Allen views his grandfather's return with skepticism, admitting a desire for things to "go back to the way it used to be" with Wally as the Flash and himself as Kid Flash, as well as feeling angry that Barry is the only one to escape the Speed Force (referencing Max Mercury); and Iris West Allen waits happily for her husband to come home. However, Iris receives a phone call from police Captain Frye, who asks for Barry's help. Barry Allen himself is visiting the Flash Museum, where he meets with Hal Jordan. Barry is studying the exhibits to catch up on everything that has occurred in his absence. He admits that his memory from his time spent in the Speed Force is fading. Barry also reveals that he feels he wasn't supposed to come back, and that the Speed Force is trying to draw him back in. In Fallville, Iowa, two boys find the charred remains of what appears to be the Black Flash. The skeleton crumbles to dust as soon as it is touched. Back at the Flash Museum, Barry states that he won't be going to any of the celebrations in his honor. Barry feels that he can't waste time and appears obsessed with the notion of mortality ("...time will run out on me again. It'll run out on all of us. Every second does matter."). He dons his costume, commenting that he is going to "be late." Hal asks him what he means. Before Barry runs away, he replies that the world needs him. Barry ponders on his return as he runs. In a flashback, it is revealed that Barry's mother was murdered when he was a child. Furthermore, his father is arrested for the crime. Barry's thoughts are interrupted when a hand materializes out of the lightning symbol on his chest. It belongs to the evil super-speedster Savitar, who fully appears a moment later. Barry recognizes him from one of the Flash Museum's exhibits and gives chase. However, as soon as Barry catches Savitar, he receives some sort of feedback from Savitar's energy and the villain begins to decay and crumbles into dust. As he dies, Savitar cryptically comments that "You were the beginning, Allen...and you're the end." Barry is left shocked at what he has apparently done. At the same moment, all of the heroes connected to the Speed Force experience a sudden, painful discharge of energy. This includes, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, Wally's children, and Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers). Appearing in "Lightning Strikes Twice" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) *The Flash (Wally West) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *The Flash (Bart Allen) Supporting Characters *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Hourman (Rex Tyler) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) *Citizen Steel (Nathaniel Heywood) *Liberty Belle (Jesse Chambers) *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) *Damage (Grant Emerson) *Cyclone (Abigail Hunkel) *Ma Hunkel (Maxine Hunkel) *Titans *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Donna Troy *Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Tornado Twins *Jai West *Iris West *Teen Titans *Robin (Tim Drake) *Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Keystone City Police Department *Fred Chyre *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Joan Garrick *Iris West Villains *The Rogues *Captain Cold *Weather Wizard *Mirror Master *Heat Wave *Trickster *Abra Kadabra *Savitar (Dies in this Issue) Other Characters *Solovar *Gorillas *Pied Piper *Black Flash (Deceased) Locations *Central City *The Flash Museum *Gorilla City *New York City *Justice Society Headquarters *Iowa *Fallville Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=11472 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash:_Rebirth_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-rebirth-lightning-strikes-twice/37-154447/ The Flash: Rebirth 01